Maximum Ride: The Musical
by wingsoverthewater
Summary: Songs from musicals, written into Max Ride stories! I'm lousy at summaries. Enjoy. ON HIATUS An old, lame piece. Please don't judge my writing by this. Keeping it up for the record.
1. Chapter 1: What Is This Feeling?

**Note: I'm back! It's Summer and I have time to write again. And here's my latest work. It's a bunch of songs from musicals, made for Max Ride! They're not going to be real in-James Patterson's-books scenarios or anything, nor will they be in chronological order. If I need to, I might change up the stats of the scene a bit...like here Fang and Max are the only ones kidnapped when Angel goes traitor. Deal with it. Well anyways...this was so fun. I LOVE Wicked- Idina and Kristen rock, even though they don't do Wicked anymore. So yeah. All of these will have spoilers for all four books. Beware. So yeah. My main musicals will be Wicked, Avenue Q, maybe a little Rent, and any other musical I run across. Review and tell me about some. Thanks, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, or Maximum Ride. Unfortunately...**

**Chapter 1: What Is This Feeling?**

**Starring Max and Angel**

Max POV

As I opened my eyes, the smell of antiseptic hit my nose, and I remembered where we were. Fang and I had been kidnapped and taken back to Itex, and Angel had gone traitor. I was so angry I couldn't see straight.

What had woken me anyways? I turned to see...great. A whitecoat in glasses, holding...a stun gun. Great, I couldn't run. "Come," he said, "Or I'll Taze you." Hm...a whitecoat that knew enough of modern language to know how to conjugate the verb "to Taser". Odd.

I went with him. The whitecoat led me through the plain white halls, to a plain gray door at the end of the corridor. I could hear shrieks from the room beside it. Oh, great. What now?

He shoved me into the room, and I tensed, looking around, scanning for danger. There was nothing in the room except for a conference table and a swivel chair turned in the other direction. A small curly blonde head poked up from behind it. Then the chair swiveled, before I could attack the person in the chair. It was Angel, wearing a sly grin and a cute pink dress. "Good morning, Max," she said. She held a notepad and pencil in her evil little hands. "How are you?"

"Good morning, you devious traitor." I glared at her.

Angel smirked. "Hm...calling mean names...I'll let the big important guys know that." She picked up the pencil and pretended to write. "Dearest darlingest Director and Whitecoats-"

I mocked her, pretending to write. "My dear Ella and Dr. Martinez,"

"There's been some confusion in our life here at the School," we sang together.

"But of course I'll care for "Fangster" I sang/said, rolling my eyes and doing finger-quotation marks. That was another blog reader's nickname. Geez, those blog readers come up with the dumbest nicknames ever. "Fangster" "Fangalator"...et cetera.

"But of course I'll riiiiiiiise above it." Angel sang, extending her snowy white wings and literally rising from the chair.

And we sang in harmony again. "For I know that's how you'd want me to respond- yes!

There's been some confusion for, you see, my room-mate is..."

Angel inhaled and sang in her little-kid voice, "Exceedingly and unusually peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe-" Where did she learn all those words? Geez. Maybe she'd been reading the dictionary or something.

I stepped forwards and say bluntly, "Blonde." Angel is bright blonde, anyways. And also blonde, in the stereotyped sense.

From somewhere off in the distance, there was a bass line .And Angel sang, casting the notepad aside. "What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"

"I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you," I said, remembering the moment I found the flock after trailing the Itex truck through the desert; the moment I saw Angel standing hand in hand with Jeb and Anne Walker, surrounded by Flyboys. I'd been so glad the others had gotten away, and hoped they'd come to get us soon.

"My pulse is rushing,"

"My head is reeling,"

"My face is flushing-"

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?" we sang in harmony. "Yeeeeeesss..." As Angel held that note, I belted up an octave, and it sounded terrific.

"Loathing!" We spat at one another. "Unadulterated loathing!" It was the perfect word.

"For your face," Angel sang, alighting in front of me and pointing.

"Your voice!"

"Your clothing!" Heck, Angel didn't have the right to talk. Just three days ago she'd been wearing the same type of attire, bloody and dirty and shredded as my own.

And we sang together again- "Let's just say...I loathe it all! Every little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl- with simple, utter loathing!" We started to circle the coffee table, always keeping our eyes on each other, as if chasing each other around like we used to. "There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation- it's so pure and so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last- and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long! We sang the last lines in harmony, a pure beautiful sound to express our sudden hatred. It did come on fast...Angel joined Them, and all of a sudden I couldn't stand her anymore.

Suddenly the door flew open, and ten or fifteen whitecoats streamed into the room. They joined Angel, dancing behind her as we continued to circle the conference table. They sang, "Dearest Angel, you are much too good! How do you stand it, I don't think I could! She's a terror, she's a tartar. We don't mean to show a bias, oh, but Angel, you're a martyr!"

Angel curtsied. "Well...these things are sent to tryyyyyy us!"

The stupid whitecoats continued their praise. "Poor dear Angel, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified." Was that even a real word? "We just want to tell you- we're all on your siiiiiiiiide!"

There was a drumroll, and we reversed directions in our pacing as we began a round. Tired of walking, I snapped my wings open and flew up to the ceiling and continued to sort of pace-fly. Angel flew up and did the same. Below, the whitecoats sang, "We share your loathing! Unadulterated loathing, for her face, her voice, her clothing. Let's just say- we loathe it all! Every little trait, however small, makes our very flesh begin to crawl. Ahhhhh..."

Just as Angel and I sang together in our harmony, "What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling...oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes...Ahhhhh!" As we sang together, I looked at Angel, then at the whitecoats, then at Angel again. The little blonde girl's eyes were cold, icy blue- this wasn't the sweet little girl I had once known, and I had never hated anyone more. Except maybe Jeb or Ari.

More of the round. Angel and I continued together, "Loathing! There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation. It's so pure and so strong!" The whitecoats punctuated occasionally with "Loathing!" as we continued. "Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing! For forever, loathing- simply, deeply loathing you-"

"My whole life long!" we sang, almost shouting with rage. Somehow Angel and I could do that without sounding awful. We landed together with a gentle whoosh of wings.

Then, as we stopped pacing, one of the whitecoats stepped forwards to take me back. As the whitecoat led me past Angel, I made a motion towards her and shouted, "Boo!"

Angel jumped backwards, squeaking, "Aah!"

I smiled inwardly at that as the whitecoat dragged me off.

**Another note: MR: TM will be a bunch of oneshots piled together, pretty much. So yeah. Don't forget to review. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Defying Gravity

**Note: Update! Yay! So anyways. Here I'm gonna introduce an OC, who probably will never show up ever again. Don't mind it. Of course, if you want to hear about her, review/message me and I'll try my best. Hope you don't mind another Wicked chappie. My first reviewer brought a good point to my attention...if you don't know how the song in the story goes, I always read the story first, then find the song on Youtube, and listen to it as I read, pausing when there's big blocks of text. Hope that helps all you readers. :D  
**

**Oh! More plot changes here. So Max does not escape and go live with Jeb. She just goes and takes the flock with her.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Oh! One more thing. Thanks very very much to Silentsky93 for being my first reviewer! Huggles! :D and yes, you're right. it _is_ very hard to incorporate music into writing and still make it interesting ("B flat major, C minor, and F chords were struck in rapid procession..." xP)**

**Chapter 2: _Defying Gravity_**

**Starring: Max and Phoenix (OC)**

Phoenix POV

I floated through the air, winging through the blue sky away from the School. The air was scented of pine trees and flowers. I did a loop in the air and smiled...then suddenly someone was poking me! I jumped up, scooting away from the hand and snarling. "Whitecoat, go home! Leave me alone." The hand was snatched back, accompanied by a whisper of, "Phoenix! Calm down, I'm not a whitecoat. I'm Max." Oh... it was just Max, my sweet little friend in the cage to the left of me.

I relaxed, leaning against the wire wall of the CanineCamper. "Max!" I said, relieved. "You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were a whitecoat and were gonna have more tests on me." I smiled at the little brown-haired girl, who was maybe twelve years old, as opposed to my fifteen. Fifteen years in this hellhole. I couldn't believe it. Fifteen years with wings, fifteen years of tests, fifteen years of dog crates and needles and mean whitecoats. I was surprised that I wasn't totally wankers.

Max looked around, shoving her face against the wire cage's mesh. "Speaking of, where are all the whitecoats?" I followed suit, peering around the plain white room, filled with fancy lab equipment and stuff. "I don't know. That's a really good question, Max." It was so quiet. No guttural gasping of failing experiments. No hum of computers. No one screaming. I was so glad about that last one. I had a little brother and sister here, an avian-hybrid and a dolphin-hybrid respectively, and was glad that my siblings weren't out on the test tables, shrieking. I also had a boyfriend- a leopard-hybrid named Logan. We never got to spend any time together, but their crates were back-to-back so we could talk during the rare times we were both in our crates, awake. Since he wasn't out there, I was OK. Oh, how I wished I could hug my sister Sabrina or play with my brother, Zephyr. Or curl up in Logan's arms. Meh, wishful thinking. Sure, that could totally happen. And the whitecoats would dance the polka in barracuda-print underpants and pink fedoras.

Then the door burst open and we shrank back against the back wall of the dog crates. I was praying that the whitecoat wasn't looking for an experiment to use in some test. But there was nothing. Then Jeb came and, working fast, popped Max's crate open. "Max," he said. "Time for you to get out of here. Get Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge."

Max jumped out of her crate, flaring open her wings to stretch. Then she realized what was happening. "Why? You're a whitecoat. Why should I trust you?"

Jeb shook his head. "I need you to trust me. You can be free. Go!" Max undid my cage first. "You're coming with me," she said. I jumped out and unfurled my fiery orange wings, stretching them. Jeb continued. "You need to get outside in ten minutes, through that door and through the third window on the left. Fly to the ground and follow the perimeter to the left until you see the cliff. Then I need you to jump and fly to these coordinates. I'll meet you there." Jeb handed Max a piece of paper.

Max stuffed it into her pocket. "Phoenix," Max said, "Get your siblings and Logan. Clock's ticking." Just as I was about to turn, I saw Max deck Jeb. Hard. He fell to the ground, out cold. "Max!" I shouted. "What are you doing?"

"We can't trust him. He's a whitecoat!" Max said.

I didn't think so. If he was helping us get out, he must have been OK. So I put my hands on my hips and shouted at Max. "Max! Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! I hope you're happy." Why would you be happy if you'd just decked a friend? "I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever- I hope you think you're clever!" I sang. How could Max uphold her anti-hurting-people policy if she'd just knocked someone out?  
Max stared at me with rage in her brown eyes. She replied in indignant song. "I hope _you're_ happy! I hope you're happy too. I hope you're proud how you would trust this stupid gator, although he's obviously traitor!" Then we sang in unison. "So though I can't imagine how...I hope you're happy right now!"  
I sighed. Then I turned back to Max. "Max. Listen to me! Just...say you're sorry." Then I sang again. "You can still escape the School, What you've worked and waited for- You can have all you ever wanted!" I gave her a pleading look.  
"Don't give me That Look, Phoenix." Max said. "Cuz I don't want it- no. I can't want it anymore..." Max held that last note and continued. "Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game!" How many times had we felt like mere toys for the whitecoats? We were all tired of it. "Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep- It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap..." She snapped out her wings and thrust herself into the air.

What was Max talking about? She must have been crazy. She couldn't just leave like this, by herself, with no place to go.  
Max continued to sing. "It's time to try defying gravity- I think I'll try defying gravity- And you can't pull me down!" She ran down and started to open her friends' cages.

I couldn't believe she was doing this. "Can't I make you understand," I sang, "You're having delusions of grandeur!"  
As she unlocked the cage of the blind guy, Iggy, Max turned and sang back to me. "I'm through accepting limits, 'cuz someone says they're so! Some things I cannot change, but 'till I try, I'll never know." Maybe she could change the world and destroy the School... "Too long I've been afraid of losing love - I guess I have lost! Well, if that's love- it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity- kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity! And you can't pull me down..." Then Max alit on the ground, surrounded by her friends- Fang, the dark guy; Iggy, the blind one; Nudge, the talky African-American one; Gazzy, the, well, gassy one; and Angel, the cute toddler. She looked imploringly into my eyes and said, "Phoenix. Come with me! Think of what we could do...together." She sang again. "Unlimited- Together we're unlimited! Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Phoenix! Dreams the way we planned 'em-"

I smiled. Oh...what a wonderful concept! Freedom, with Max and her friends for support. I continued her line. "If we work in tandem-"

Then we sang in unison once more. "There's no fight we cannot win... Just you and I, defying gravity! With you and I, defying gravity..." The beautiful harmony rang through the room.  
Max finished. "They'll never bring us down. Quick, Phoenix. Go get Sabrina and Zephyr and Logan. Let's go!" I smiled and ran down the line of cages, adrenalin and ecstasy (the emotion, not the drug) coursing through my veins. I stopped by the first cage I would have reached, Zephyr's. I popped the latch open, ready to drag him out...but the CanineCamper was empty. My jaw dropped. Running down to what would have been Sabrina's cage, I peered inside.

Sabrina and Zephyr were gone.

I ran down to Logan's cage...he was gone too. Suddenly I understood why Jeb had just named Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. They were the only ones there. Max thrust a piece of paper in my hand. "I found it in Jeb's pocket." It was a testing schedule. I looked at the clock on the wall and checked the schedule. The schedule announced that this room would be empty, and all the whitecoats would be testing someone at this time. Except for us.

"Phoenix! Earth to Phoenix!" Max called. "We've got to go. Now!" I followed her. Maybe I could find Logan, Sabrina, and Zephyr on the way.

We coursed through the halls, seven winged kids running towards a new fate. We dashed through the door Jeb had mentioned, kicking out the window and crawling through. I ushered Fang, Iggy, and Max through first, then giving nine-year-old Nudge and six-year-old Gazzy a boost. I passed little Angel through last, then crawled through myself. Then we jumped down to the ground and ran to the cliff. Then I realized that my previous thoughts were ludicrous. My siblings were not there. Logan was not there. It was just us.

I couldn't leave. Not without my family and my boyfriend.

MAX POV

We reached the cliff and I saw Phoenix freeze. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I can't. I can't go with you."

I couldn't believe this. "Why not? Are you nuts?" She shook her head and replied, "You can't ask me to leave Zeph and Sabrina and Logan. I can't come. I need to look after the little ones and I need to keep Logan going. Besides, they'd weigh us down, since only me and Zephyr can fly."

No. I was not hearing this. I needed Phoenix! Talking quickly, I argued. "We can carry them! Let's go get them. We have to! We need you." I could feel my throat closing, my eyes watering. "_I_ need you, Phoenix."

Phoenix hugged me, one last time. "I'm so sorry, Max. But I can't come. Max, look at me." She took hold of my shoulders and pulled me to eye level.

"What?"

"If I get out of here, I'll let you know. Somehow. I promise I'll try. Got that? Stop crying."

Yeah, right. She was never going to get out. But there was no choice. "I guess."

She shook her head and sang. "I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this."

I sighed and sang with her. "I hope it brings you bliss-"

And together one last time- "I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it! I hope you're happy in the end...I hope you're happy, my friend!"

Then the door behind us burst open. Oh, no...we had to go! Ten Taser-toting whitecoats streamed out, with five Erasers in their wake. The Erasers and whitecoats dove for Phoenix, who was closer. I couldn't stand them attacking my friend. "It's not her. She has nothing to do with it! I'm the one you want- it's me!" I yelled, throwing myself into the air. I snapped out my wings and pumped them hard, motioning for the others to follow. Iggy scooped up Angel, and Fang grabbed Gazzy's arm and helped him into the air. I saw one of the Erasers slash his claws across Phoenix's face, then over her wings and back. As crimson blood spilled over my best friend's face, suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore. I divebombed the Eraser, kicking at his head, and propelled myself back up with a scream. "It's meeeeeeeeeeeee!" The Eraser fell back, out cold. As I flapped my wings and rose higher and higher into the air, I felt as if this was where I belonged. So I continued to sing. "So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly!" Who said that? Phoenix. "And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who ground me," I glared at the whitecoats, "take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon I'll match you in renown..." I saw Phoenix crawl away from the shocked whitecoats and Erasers. Geezum, I'll never forget their expression. They were so shocked they couldn't move. Phoenix got shakily to her feet, holding onto a tree for support. I so wanted to fly back down, grab her and take her with me, bandage her up and then kill that Eraser.

But I knew I couldn't, and that all my best friend wanted was for me to go be free. I'd come back for her. I would! "And now, now that I'm flying free, no whitecoat that there'll ever be, is ever gonna bring me down!"  
Looking down, I saw Phoenix wave to me, though she looked horribly weak and she was coated in blood. "I hope you're happy!"  
More whitecoats streamed out of the building. They joined into the song, shouting, "Look at her, she's mutant! GET HER!"  
They'd never get me. "Bring me down!" I belted, just as I saw three whitecoats and two Erasers grab Phoenix as she fell to her knees, and drag her away. I could hardly sing as my throat closed and my eyes teared up for my friend.  
The whitecoats continued to scream, though they could do nothing more to get me. "No one mourns the mutants! So we've got to bring her... "  
I screamed, pouring all my hatred for these whitecoats and the Erasers, all my love for my friend, all my joy at being free, and all my fear of the future into the sound. "AAAAAAAAHHH!"

The whitecoats finished their phrase as I saw a weakly thrashing Phoenix being dragged through a door. "Down!"

I turned tail, and with a hand signal, my little flock and I flew towards the setting sun. I looked back at the grass on the cliff, spattered with my friend's blood, and promised myself that I'd destroy Itex, even if it killed me. I never saw Phoenix, or her siblings, or Logan again. But I knew she'd be glad that I was free, and I would get revenge on Itex for everything that they'd done to me and my friends. _Thank you, Phoenix, _I thought_. For everything._

**Note: Awh...sad. . So review! I don't think it was my best chappie, but it's OK for me. Oh, if you want to hear from Phoenix again in some other story, let me know. She's fun to write. REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The More You Ruv Someone

Note: I'm so sorry that took so long!! This is a short little joke chappie. There's some serious OC and some gender-changing fun. So a short break from Wicked... Enjoy. And REVIEW!! By the way, this scene never happened in the books. Don't freak. I dunno 'bout this one. It's fluffy and random and crazy and sweet at the same time. Oh, there's Fax, just a tad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avenue Q, The More You Ruv Someone, or Max Ride.

Chapter 3: The More You Ruv Someone

Starring Fang and Ari (WTF?)

FANG POV

Wham! As I weakly threw myself from the tree limb I'd been hurled against, I saw Ari dueling with Max. She took the fateful milliseconds to look to see if I was up, calling, "Fang!" That was when Ari punched her, hard, in the side of the head. She dropped like a rock, and didn't get up. From minute details I could tell that she was alive, but knocked out. Looking around, I saw that it was just me and Ari. This would hopefully be a piece of cake.

I soared up, rage igniting in me and tinting everything orange. Ari sneered at me as I flew up. "Come down, birdfreak. Or do you want me to bite the head off your precious Max?"

He was going to say more, but I divebombed him and kicked Ari in the stomach, hard. He stumbled back, and kicked at the unconscious Max.

"Leave her alone!" I found myself shouting. She was my poor Max, totally out cold- Ari wasn't going to get away with hurting her.

A voice called weakly from the back of the sandy, shallow cave we'd been resting (and fighting) in. "Ari. Leave Max alone. Why do you keep beating up on her if you love her and all?" Angel. She was always the fighter. Just like Gazzy.

Wait. Love her? Ari loves Max?!

"If you love Max," I questioned Ari, landing with a spray of grit on the cliff, "why do you keep trying to goddamn kill us?"

"That's how I roll," Ari said cryptically.

I sighed. "Oh, God. Why can't people just get along and love each other without killing each other?" I thought out loud.

Ari shook his head. "You think getting along same as loving?" he growled. "Sometimes love right where you hating most, Fang."

Out of nowhere, a piano trill, beautiful as opposed to the sound of punches landing. Suddenly Ari started to sing, somehow managing to sing with an Asian accent, as well as in soprano tones. "The more you love someone, the more you want to kill 'em."

Oh, God. This was mindblowing. A mutant half wolf/half human chasing six avian-human hybrids and their talking dog? Crazy enough (unless you're us. It's normal for us.) But when the wolfboy bursts into song that should be octaves out of his range...ohkay, that's insane.

Yet, that sounded accurate for Ari's case to me.

"The more you love someone, the more she make you cry. Though you are try for making peace with them and loving- That's why you love so strong, you like to make her die!"

Geez, Ari needed to read some self-help articles if this was what he thought.

The kid-gone-Eraser continued his insanely soprano belting. "The more you love someone, the more she make you crazy. The more you love someone, the more you wishing her dead! Sometime you look at her, and only see harpies' crazy...And wanting baseball bat for hitting her on her head!"

I stared at Ari, gapemouthed. He was definitely a lunatic. This was definitely going on my blog, under the title, "This, Kids, Is Called 'Flawed Logic.' "

Then Ari kept going! His crazy crusade wasn't finished. "Love," he sang. He made a hand motion for me to sing with him.

I did. (A/N: Don't. Ask. It's OC, ok?) "Love,"

Ari: "And hate-"

Me: "And hate-"

Ari: "They like two brothers-"

Me: "Two brothers-"

Ari: "That go on a date-"

Me: "That- what?!"

Ari explained. In song. "Where one of them goes, other one follows! You inviting love- she also bringing sorrows!"

I got it. "Ah, yes. I get it. So what's your point, Ari?"

With another piano glissando and a drumroll, Ari sang his finale, making wild hand motions. "The more you love someone, the more you want to kill 'em. Loving and killing fit like hand in glove!"

"Hand in glove," I sang. Well, an awkward, too-small, totally flawed and messed up glove maybe...  
"So if there someone you are wanting so to kill 'er," Ari sang. "-you go and find her...and you get her...and you should kill her!'Cause chances good- she is your love!" He bowed.

"Not true." I said. "Otherwise I would have killed Max long ago!" Ari's head turned slowly towards me, snapping him out of his little music reverie. Before he could attack me, I dove towards him, flapping for momentum and strength, and shoved him backwards off the cliff.

Ari went soaring backwards, caught off guard. Then he dropped like a stone into the trees below with a resounding crunch.

There was a stir behind me. Max was awake! "Fang? What was that?" she groaned.

"Nothing," I said. "Absolutely nothing."


	4. Chapter 4: March of the Witch Hunters

Note: Another chappie here. And I wanted to say to y'all readers...REVIEW!! I know more of you are reading than that. I've only gotten three reviews as of today, right now. So this is March of the Witch Hunters from Wicked (Yep, more Wicked.). I was going to write it in the UD's POV, but I couldn't. It was too hard to get into his nonexistent character. This takes place right after Ari is killed in MR: TAE. Do ignore the fact that you don't meet Marian Jensen, (I call her Marian to keep myself from mixing her up with the UD) Ter Borcht (Borchie?), or the UD for another two or three books. Yeah. So enjoy and REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: Don't own MR or Wicked. It stinks.

Chapter 4: March of the Max Hunters

Starring: Ter Borcht, Marian (A/N: I call her Marian to keep myself from mixing her up with the UD), and the UD

MARIAN POV

I stood on the platform in the courtyard of the School in Germany. Gazing at the huge plane just outside the gate, my fists tightened with the rage burning in the pit of my stomach. We had just received news that Subject Eleven had escaped from the School in California! And who had helped her? My daughter, Max. (A/N: Jeb mentions that Marian designed Max, and hence thinks of her as a daughter. This is Marian's POV, remember? I know that Max isn't her kid.) I couldn't believe it! My own kid. Now Roland, UD, and I were launching a crusade to get her back.

Swarms of scientists started to stream out of the building through the north door, into the courtyard. It was time to send reinforcements to the US. Stupid incapable Americans (A/N: I'm American, and proud. Just getting into character. As far as I'm aware, a lot of UK people think Americans are idiots, and vice versa. Don't kill me, UK dwellers.) They started to sing, bloodthirsty looking (well, the Erasers at least) and eager to catch the failures."Go and hunt her, and find her, and kill her!"  
Who were they referring to? My traitorous, inferior failure of a daughter. I tensed angrily."Good fortune, Experiment-Hunters!" I screeched.  
The scientists and Erasers continued their march-like refrain. "Go and hunt her, and find her, and kill her!"  
I saw Gozen wheel the UD out. As I waved to him, he shouted, "Kill the inferior!" to the riotous crowd, who replied. "Mutantness must be punished- Failures effectively eliminated! Mutantness must be punished...kill the failure!"

Looking around, I saw Roland standing a few feet away from me, with Gozen and UD beside him. The four of us looked down at the disorderly crowd. Then Roland spoke. "And zis is more den just a service to Itex. I have a pehrsonal score to settle vith Ma-" He corrected himself abashedly. "Vith de failed experiments!  
And he started to sing too! "She made Itex almost boot me out," I remembered the day, actually three days ago. Our secretary had received a call from the screaming Head of the Itex California branch, who said that it was Roland and my fault. We'd made Max too smart, too rebellious, too everything. "Her escape made zis occur. But I'm still a crazy scientist who vants to run tests on her!" The crowd cheered. They wanted to test her too. Well, not the Erasers. They could care less about tests. The Erasers just wanted to rip Max to shreds. "And poor Ari ulso hass a grievance to repay- If she'd let him vin his own battles vhen he vas young- he voudn't be just a body, today!" News about Batchelder's son had come in a separate phone call just about an hour ago.  
The scientists and Erasers were in a frenzy. They screamed. "Kill her! Kill the failure!"  
We all sang out our hate of those foolish mutant lab-rats. Or lab-birds. Whatever. "Mutantness must be punished- brave Erasers, I would join you if I could...because mutantness must be punished," The chaos of the cheering crowd grew with every word. "...punished," I looked at my colleagues and smiled. They looked to share my feeling- Anger at the insolence of the mutants. But also happiness that we could get the stupid scientists and other hybrids to do our bidding and cheer, expressing our superiority. I think if he could have gotten up, (and if he could have done so without being broken into little Tupperware-y boxes), UD would have done a stage dive. "...Punished! For good!"

I looked down at all my scientists and my amazingly self-sufficient designs, and a wave of pride overwhelmed my burning rage at Max. We would get her. And we would rule the world!

Note: I hope I wrote good megalomania. I try. So REVIEW!! I will give you cookies! Next up is...I don't know. If I can make it work, One Short Day starring Max and Fang (Don't ask. IF I can make it work.), No One Mourns The Wicked starring Max, or something from RENT. I'm looking into it. If you have suggestions, review and let me know. If you don't have suggestions, still review. Ohkay. JUST REVIEW! Please.


	5. Chapter 5: Your Eyes

Note: Wingsoverthewater here. The first chappie with only one singer. This takes place after Max and Fang split up in STWAOES. I was gonna do Goodbye Love, but I just couldn't make it work. I wrote up one for Without You based on the same concept, but I decided this was better. If you wanna see the other one, let me know and I'll post it up. I finally got some Fax in! So enjoy, review, no flames, yada yada. Hope you don't mind some gruesome fight scenes. It's not as horrible as I was tempted to do, but I'm still moving the rating up for safety. Just in case. Sorry, but I really needed to make it bloody and everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or Max Ride. .

Chapter 5: Your Eyes

starring Fang

3RD PERSON POV

_Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy had been flying for hours. As the threesome passed over a pine forest, Gazzy looked to Fang and asked quietly, "Fang? Can...can we stop soon? I'm really tired..." He trailed off, not wanting to sound weak. _

_Fang looked around. They were all tired. It was time to call it a day, and the forest below looked pretty sheltered and quiet- no people around. So he nodded and descended into a clearing. _

_Iggy landed last and cocked his head. "I hear...fighting. What is that?" _

_"Let's go check it out." Fang decided. "It's coming from over there, I think." The three hiked towards the sound of battle. In a nearby clearing, Fang could just see a huge commotion through the thick trees. _

_Then a scream split through the pines. Fang knew that voice. It couldn't be. It definitely couldn't be. But it sounded a hell of a lot like...Max._

_Fang locked eyes with Gazzy, tapped Iggy's shoulder. Then all three of them bolted towards the clearing. The ground was covered with huge splotches of crimson blood and bits of Flyboy._

_One small figure lay at the foot of a pine, bloody blonde hair cascading over her face. The figure's white wings were almost checkerboarded with claw marks, and she was not moving. A small black furry lump lay next to her, also maimed and shredded. Angel and Total._

_Another dark figure was crumpled at the side of the clearing, mottled shade and light dancing over her. That person was relatively unbloodied, but her head was bent back at an impossible angle, and one fawn-colored wing was shredded. Fang thought he saw bone. Nudge._

_And the last one. She lay in the center of the clearing, curled slightly. The figure was torn up all over, dripping her own pool of blood. A Flyboy stood above her, holding her by one nearly-severed wing and her bloody blonde-streaked hair, kicking her repeatedly in the head. Max...MAX!_

_Fang dove at the Flyboy, kicking and punching and stamping at it until it resembled a furry baking pan. Gazzy and Iggy took out the other two easily. _

_Then Fang kicked the wolfy-looking cookie sheet aside, and knelt by the figure in the center of the clearing. "Max. Max! MAX! What happened?"_

_Max stirred. "Fang?" Fang nodded. "The Flyboys. Ari sold us out. They chased us and found us here...they attacked, there were so many."_

_"I'm here, Max," Fang whispered. His voice was steady, but inside he was shaking. What if she..."It's all okay. You'll be alright. Let me clean you up." _

"_Wait..." Max gasped. She grabbed Fang's hand. Oh, God. She was so cold. "Fang, I'm sorry. Take care of everyone." Her eyes locked on his and Fang saw thousands more words than Max could have ever said, in the deep chocolate pools that were Max's eyes._

_"What? Max, don't-"_

_It was too late. Max's beautiful brown eyes rolled back, her hand went limp. Fang stared at her __body for one terrible second, and then it really hit him. He screamed. "MAX!"_

"MAX!" Fang jolted awake. Shaking, he was coated in a cold sweat. Oh, God. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Right?

Iggy and Gaz were still sleeping. Fang was not reassured. He so wanted to find Max, chase after her, give her a hug, tell her that he was sorry, even with that hunk of murdering bad news that was Ari there. Fang jumped and flew up to a rock ledge about fifty feet above where his companions slept. He needed to think.

Fang alit on the ledge and sat down. The cold stone against his back helped bring him back to the real world. But he was still afraid. What if he never saw Max again? Never got to say he was sorry? Never got to hold her again? What would he do without Max? Over the past three days, Fang had constantly told himself that he'd be fine without Max. But that was a lie. Fang needed Max.

Fang's eyes closed, and there- like an image projected onto the back of his eyelids- was a picture of Max's face, looking at him. It was from the day they'd split, just a few days ago. Her eyes were filled with sadness, regret, anger, guilt, doubt. It hurt Fang so much to see them.

"Your eyes," Fang sang. He couldn't forget the pain in her eyes, "As we said our goodbyes-  
Can't get them out of my mind! And I find I can't hide from your eyes- the ones that took me by surprise, the night you came into my life." Fang still remembered the day he met Max. He was probably only about four years old, thrown into a different cage at the School than usual. Through the darkness of the room, he'd still been able to make out the face of the girl in the cage next to him. She had wings too, just like his! "Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes." Chocolate colored pools of emotion. Max's eyes.

Fang stood up."How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you," he sang. Like the night in the cave, her lips soft under his, her hand in his. That seemed so long ago. Now they were thousands of miles apart. "Now I'd die for one more day!" He closed his eyes. A thousand images flashed through his head, photos projected onto the inside of his eyelids. Max flying, strong and free. Max kicking Ari, watching him fall off a cliff. Max being tickled by Nudge and Gazzy. Max laughing at the eggs she'd cooked, smoking and stuck to the pan, while Iggy pretended to faint a few yards away. Max eating a chocolate chip cookie. Max smiling, lighting up his world in a way even the sun could not. A thousand memories. Each short and separate, but put together, they would stretch into eternity. A never-ending line of memories of his beautiful Max. And suddenly there were no more.

"Cause there's something I should have told you, yes there's something I should have told you.  
When I looked into your eyes, why does distance make us wise?" Fang sang. Why was he figuring this out now, instead of days ago when he wasn't a whole country away? "You were the song all along," Max was the one who kept him going. He was the harmony to her melody. He was nothing without her. "And before this song dies...

"I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you!" Fang sang, almost screaming with the pain, the sadness, hurt, and guilt that he saw in Max's eyes, that was now eating at his heart.  
"You can see it in my eyes!"

"Max!" Fang cried, gazing at the rising sun. He flew down to the floor of the forest, heartened and determined to find her again. _I will find her,_ Fang promised himself._ I will._

Note: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Okay. REVIEW! I sorta think the dream scene was too long, but I tried. I personally really like this one. I think the next one will be from Avenue Q, or even West Side Story if I can. I'll try.


	6. Chapter 6: America

Note: Wingsoverthewater here. I had an inspiration burst, so here's a West Side Story chap. I am also changing the placement of this story to Parody, because that's sort of what these are. If you want to suggest another genre, review and say so. This takes place at the start of the fourth book, where the Flock is wondering where to head next. Max and the gals want to stay in the US. The guys want to go back to Europe. And they have a sort of sing-off. Less confusing dialogue in here, it's mostly song, since... I'm not sure why. I just noticed that I cut out Total and Akila...oops. But I don't want to change it. Whatever. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: Don't own Max Ride or West Side Story. .

Chapter 6: America!

Starring The Flock

3rd person POV

The flock soared across the sky, somewhere over the east coast Looping and spinning and enjoying themselves. Then Iggy dropped The Question. "Where are we going?"

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy looked at Max, who shook her head. "Guys...I don't know. We need a plan. Where are we headed next? I'd like to stay around here...but you guys have any other plans?"

Fang said softly, "The UK. Plane rides, no controlling minds to bring Total into restaurants, pastries. Maybe."

"Thanks for using full sentences," Max said irritably. "Well, it's so nice here...and I really don't want to have to go on another plane. They're nice...but they are small cramped spaces packed with people. And we all love that so much."

"Yeah!" chimed Angel and Nudge.

Iggy sighed. "Well, the UK Itexes seem to have less hunt-happy whitecoats..." Gazzy nodded.

Max stopped suddenly, midflight. She groaned. "We are not going back to Europe! People are too mainstream, Itex HQ is there...everything!" Then she started to sing. "Th' United Kingdom (A/N: Sorry UK dwellers...it's part of the plot.) My heart's devotion! Let it sink back in the ocean- always the gale storm winds blowing...always the price of pastries growing!"

"And the money owing, and the ice sheets cracking, and the whitecoats tracking!" With a sudden change of tempo, Max slowed, crooning, "I like the island Manhattan! Fly on your wings, and put that in! Seriously," she snapped at the very end.

"Yeah!" the flock shouted, flipping and twirling around midair. "Yeah! _Ole_!"

Max, Angel, and Nudge flew into a line, and sang together. "I like to be in America, okay by me in America- We are all free in America!"  
Fang interjected tartly, raising one eyebrow, "For a small fee in America..."  
Max and Fang stood/hovered facing each other, hands on hips. Max tried to reason with Fang, "My mom and Ella are so nice..."

Fang countered. "All others' meanness will suffice"  
Nudge flew up beside Max. "They're all weirder than us mutants," she sang, making a hand motion to far-below New York. Well, New Yorkers were pretty darn weird.

Iggy followed suit, flying up beside Fang. "Then we mutate from pollutants!"  
With a harrumph, Max backwinged and threw her arms out. "Oddness abounds in America!"  
Nudge popped up behind her. "Less Itex grounds in America!"  
Angel flew up to Max's right, doing a fancy little arabesque. "Easy confounds in America!" That was true. Angel had found it hard to read minds in French. Actually, it was easy for her. But she couldn't understand a word...that was a problem.  
Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang flew in to face them. "Flyboys surround in America!" they shouted. Gazzy flew to the center, and Iggy and Fang pantomimed hitting him over the head with baseball bats.  
Max sighed. "Lots of new housing with more space-"  
"Vacation house windows to replace!" Fang sang, raising an eyebrow.  
"We'll get a terrace apartment!" Max tried.  
Fang knew better. No real estate agent would sell to them. "Better get rid of your wings, then."  
Angel sang in her optimistic, little-girl voice, "Life can be bright in America-"  
Her brother, Gazzy, put his hand on her shoulder, responding, "If you can fight in America!"  
Nudge did a midair pirouette. "Life is all right in America!"  
"If you're don't have flight in America," Iggy sighed, remembering his Look-at-our-freakshow-son-let's-sell-him-to-the-circus parents.

The flock improvised a complicated series of dance moves, twirling through the air, diving and swooping, stageslapping each other. Then-

"Here you are free and you have pride," Angel belted.

"Long as you stay on your own side!" Gazzy argued.

The girls flew in a line, practically charging the guys- "Free to be anything you choose!"  
The boys turned around, stopping them cold. "Free to feel Itex's abuse!"

Fang flew up to Max, put his hands on her shoulders. "Everywhere grime in America, organized crime in America, terrible time in America!"

Max put her hand out, almost into Fang's face. "You forget I'm in America."

Fang joked, "I think we should go back to Lisbon!" Max knew he was joking. Fang wasn't going to leave without her. But they'd all enjoyed Portugal a lot.  
"I know a plane you can stow on!" Max said.  
"The mutants there will give big cheer!"

Smiling coyly at Fang, Max retorted, "Everyone there will have flown here."

Iggy and Gazzy flew up to Fang, slapping him on the back, yelling, "Ooh! Burn! Nice one, Max!"

Fang sighed. "Okay, okay. You girls win. NYC it is."

And six bird kids descended upon Manhattan in the dusky evening light.

Note: Not as good as I had hoped...whatevs. What do _you_ think? Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7: It's The HardKnock Life

Note: Introducing a chap from...Annie! Writing these has definitely expanded my musical repertoire, or at least reminded me of all the musicals I know. This song is so...The School-ish. Takes place pre-TAE, before the Flock gets rescued by Jeb. Sabrina and Zephyr, the siblings of the previously mentioned OC Phoenix, appear in here...since I invented them I reckoned I should use them, and since I was in need of more characters. I just realized that there's going to be a little time-warping- the kids are going to be their ages that they are in the start of the book. Okay enough rambling. No flames, enjoy, don't forget to review!

Oh, by the way...I felt like Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were getting ignored, so I'm going to devote a few chaps to them. Sorry Fang and Max!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Chapter 7: It's The Hard-Knock Life

Starring Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy

NUDGE POV

_I hate the School. So many painful tests, _I thought, curling up in my crate. Like the previous day, when the whitecoats had shoved me into a room full of Erasers and let me fight til I passed out. I thought I was going to die. Then I woke up in my crate.

Was there more to life than this? Wasn't there something better out there than needles and machines and chemicals and tests? Nothing could be worse than this. That I knew.

"Up, you. More tests to be done. Now!" A whitecoat stood in front of my cage, unlatching it. Too tired to fight, I crawled out and jumped to the floor, smiling exhaustedly at my crate-neighbor below me, a human-bear hybrid. I felt so bad for him. He always looked so miserable. I wasn't even sure if he could talk, or understand anything. He just looked...in pain. Sad. Hurt. Lonely. Every time my knee grazed his cage, it made me want to cry, and I didn't know why. (A/N: Nudge hasn't discovered her clairvoyance yet.)

The whitecoat shoved me into a room, and I saw that Angel and her brother Gazzy were there already. I smiled at them.

"Geez, Nudge, you look terrible!" Gazzy said. "What did they do, put you in a food processor?"

I explained my latest test/torture, and the two winced.

"Ouch!" Angel said. "Does it still hurt?" I nod.

The door slammed open again. The three of us cringed and backed quickly away. But instead of syringe-and-scalpel-wielding whitecoats, seven-year-old Zephyr, an avian-human hybrid like us, and ten-year-old Sabrina, a human-dolphin hybrid, came flying into the room, landing with a thud on the floor. I knew them, having met them in a long-ago experiment. So I introduced them to Gaz and Angel, and we sat on the floor and commiserated, asking the hard question that had been running through my mind earlier.

"Isn't there any other purpose for us?"

"Why are they doing this to us?"

"Is life outside the School better? It must be... right?"

I stood. This sucked so much! It couldn't be that children were born for this. I betted there were tons of kids out there who didn't get stuck and cut and beat up every day.

I began to sing, and Gazzy, Angel, Sabrina, and Zephyr followed suit; quiet at first, we grew louder, spilling our misery for how much life sucked for us.  
"It's the hard-knock life for us- It's the hard-knock life for us!"  
"'Steada treated-" I called.  
"We get tricked!" sang Gaz, Angel, Sabrina, and Zephyr.  
"'Steada kisses-"  
"We get kicked!" By Erasers, whitecoats, other mutants...I couldn't remember the last time I hadn't had bruises and cuts all over me. "It's the hard-knock life! Got no life to speak of, so- it's the hard-knock row we hoe!" we sang together.

I continued to lead. "Cotton blankets-"  
"'Steada wool!" the kids sang. We only really got our thin, worn, smelly cotton blankets in darkest winter, when the temperature dipped into the thirties at night. Then the whitecoats would reluctantly throw the blankets into our crates. We would be so grateful for the old, lint covered, smelly covers- we'd wrap ourselves up and actually sleep for one night or so.  
"Empty bellies!"  
"'Steada full!" Especially in the previously mentioned cold winter nights, the fact that we only got tiny portions of cold, bland, canned food certainly didn't help keep us warm. None of us really knew what it meant to be truly full.  
And we sang our mantra together again- "It's the hard-knock life!"  
I snapped my tawny wings open, and sang, "Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?"  
"Don't it seem like there's never any light!" Gazzy and Angel followed suit, singing and opening their wings- Angel's brightest white, and Gazzy's speckled brown and gold.  
"Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?" Sabrina and Zephyr sang. Zephyr opened his own wings- auburn and somehow even bigger than Gazzy's, though Zephyr was younger and smaller. Sabrina, curled up in a chair, smacked her dolphin tail on the ground.  
"It's easier than puttin' up a fight!" the four kids sang. Sometimes it was so hard to stand up and do the tests. Unfortunately, none of us had the ability to die on command, so we couldn't drop dead whenever there was a test to do. It sucked!  
"No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!" I sang. I had always wished that sometimes I would wake up and find out that I was a normal girl without wings, in a normal house, with normal parents, and all this would just be a bad dream. "No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink! No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!"  
We all sang together. "From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!" Usually we didn't cry- a life where we'd known nothing but pain had taught us that crying leads nowhere- but sometimes it was hard. Sometimes, as you probably know, crying helps. "Ohhhh!! Empty belly life! Rotten smelly life! Full of sorrow life! No tomorrow life!" Yeah. Emo us...oh, shut up.

I sighed. "Santa Claus we never see-"  
Angel looked confused. "Santa Claus, what's that? Who's he?" Here we stopped our song to explain to her. "Santa Claus is a fat guy dressed in red, with a huge white beard, who lives in...where? The North of Poland or something. (A/N: North Pole, North Poland... XD) where it's all cold, and he has gnomes in a sweatshop making toys..." Sabrina said.

Angel looked even more confused. "He has whats in a who?"

"Sabrina..." I whispered, then turned to Angel. "He has either gnomes or elves working and making toys for all the kids in the world. Then he takes his flying sled and hooks it up to his reindeer and goes around, hopping through chimneys to leave kids presents on Christmas."

Angel sighed. "There's no chimney here. Is that why we never get presents? And anyways, are his reindeer mutant like us? Cuz reindeer don't fly. Right, Nudge?"

I had no answers for her. Geez. I never had answers.  
To fill the empty silence, we sang more. "No one cares for you a bit when you're a mutant kid!" So true. As I've previously mentioned, IT SUCKS.  
Gazzy stood on a chair and whistled. He did a pitch perfect imitation of the head whitecoat, the one with the potbelly, and the accent. "You'll keep fighting zose Errrasers til you cahn't stahnd up!"  
We chorused, standing below him. "Yank the whiskers from their chin...Jab 'em with a safety pin...make them drink a mickey finn! We hate you, whitecoat scientists!"  
Gazzy shouted, still imitating the head whitecoat. "Get to vurrk!" He whistled again. "Run zem tests!" Whistle. "I said get to vurrrk!" His imitation was frightening.  
"It's the hard-knock life for us- It's the hard-knock life for us! No one cares for you a bit when you're a mutant kid!" we all sang.

"It's the hard-knock life-" Zephyr and Gazzy sang.  
"It's the hard-knock life-" I sang, harmonizing.  
"It's the hard-knock life!" Angel and Sabrina finished, adding their high harmony.

Then the door burst open. Six whitecoats stormed in. The leader, the previously mentioned Guy With Accent And Potbelly, smiled evilly. "Test time."

Note: I don't think I ever mentioned how old Zephyr and Sabrina are...now you know!

Did you guys like it? REVIEW! Please.


	8. AN

Hello faithful readers! *sigh* Bad news. For some very personal reasons, I am changing my pen name. If you want to know the story, PM me. I'm now Broken-once-again. Thanks.


	9. Another AN

Another A/N. I have decided that instead of creating security like hell, I'll just create a new account. If you are one of my beloved readers, PM me for my new pen name. Thank you.


End file.
